<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Vicomte Solitaire by Lugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252178">Le Vicomte Solitaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugo/pseuds/Lugo'>Lugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Begin Again [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugo/pseuds/Lugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and Erik got the new start they always wanted, but five years after the events of Time To Begin Again, Raoul shows up in Paris to see the opening night of Christine's latest starring role. His presence does not go unobserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé &amp; Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Begin Again [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to my previous fic Time To Begin Again so it might be helpful to read that first!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Paris, France, 1896</strong>
</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul pulled his coat tightly around him as he made his way down the steps of the Opera House. It was incredibly strange to be back there after all this time. Even stranger to see Christine lighting up the stage again, yet knowing it was no longer anything to do with him. Fifteen years ago he’d been in almost the exact same position but back then he’d been filled with hope, excitement, and a young man’s infatuation. He’d delivered flowers to Little Lottie’s dressing room and so their whole journey had begun.</p>
<p class="p3">Now, everything was different. He’d set Christine free, and oh, how she’d flown. Sold out theatres. Headlines in newspapers. Review after glowing review. For some reason, the scandal of their divorce had not impeded her success whatsoever. Perhaps, it had even accelerated it. <em>Divorcee pursues dream and returns to the stage</em>. It was a reverse rags to riches story that seemed to garner the support of theatregoers across the nation. He was trying to be happy for her, but when it had all come at the expense of his own happiness, it wasn’t so easy.</p>
<p class="p3">As he left the gates amongst the throng of the crowds, a shape fell into step beside him.</p>
<p class="p3">“How nice of you to come and support Christine.”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul stopped dead. Several people behind him cursed as they bumped into his rigid figure.</p>
<p class="p3">The man had stopped a few paces ahead. He looked no different from the rest of the well-dressed theatregoers in a smart suit and hat, but Raoul knew from the way he stood that he was no ordinary spectator.</p>
<p class="p3">“I wasn’t aware that I must seek permission,” Raoul retorted through his teeth. Slowly, he stepped forward and drew level with the man, and they set off again, their feet in step with each other.</p>
<p class="p3">“Oh, of course not. You may go wherever you please. I’m sure she will be thrilled to know that you were here.”</p>
<p class="p3">“You’ll tell her?”</p>
<p class="p3">“Unless you wish me not to. We have no secrets.”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul removed his hat and swept his hair back from his forehead. It had been fifteen years since his first encounter with him, and five since he’d landed a punch that wiped the smug smile from the man’s infuriating face — and yet somehow the voice still managed to cause him to break out in a sweat.</p>
<p class="p3">“You can tell her.”</p>
<p class="p3">A few more steps in silence.</p>
<p class="p3">“I trust your being here tonight is not meant to cause trouble.”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul drew breath sharply. He quickly looked around, checking that the crowds had thinned. They were a couple of streets away from the main approach to the theatre now and so he raised his voice.</p>
<p class="p3">“Are you so insecure in your relationship that my mere presence makes you nervous?”</p>
<p class="p3">“Of course not, viscount, I just know what a little…<em>history</em> can do.”</p>
<p class="p3">“And you think I <em>do not</em> know that?!”</p>
<p class="p3">A pause. “I am sorry, Raoul. You know I did not wish for things to work out how they did.”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul scoffed. “Of course you did, or you would never have shown up at our house.”</p>
<p class="p3">“I did not mean…ah, what does it matter. It has been five years.”</p>
<p class="p3">“Exactly. It has been <em>half a decade</em>, and Christine is shining all over the world, and I am ruined.”</p>
<p class="p3">“I wouldn’t say ruined. The solitary viscount has such a lovely ring to it, no?”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul’s fists clenched and unclenched. They had not made eye contact the entire time, resolutely striding in step along the darkened streets. He took two steps ahead and turned, blocking the path of his antagoniser.</p>
<p class="p3">“I came here to support Christine. I did not come here for a fight. Remember who came out on top last time that happened?” The memory was delicious. “It is time for you to return to whatever dark cave you crept out of, <em>Erik</em>.” The word slipped out, feeling slimy and bitter in his mouth.</p>
<p class="p3">The distant glow from a gas lamp highlighted the white shape of his mask. The side of his mouth visible was turned up in a sneer, and the sight of it infuriated Raoul. All this time, and this…<em>man</em>, still boiled his blood like no other.</p>
<p class="p3">“And I merely wished to thank you for your support.”</p>
<p class="p3">“Like hell!” The words ripped out of him and Erik flinched. A flicker of satisfaction ignited in Raoul’s belly. “I gave you both a second chance. I let you take <em>everything</em> from me. And you…you left me with <em>nothing</em>. And you have the audacity to think that I came here tonight to threaten you?”</p>
<p class="p3">The sneer disappeared for a brief moment. A shadow fell over the darkened side of the face, and one dark eyebrow depressed over a sunken eye.</p>
<p class="p3">“Old habits die hard, I suppose. I am sorry to hear of your troubles. You have wealth, and a title, however. Surely these things can buy your way into anywhere?”</p>
<p class="p3">“They cannot buy me a new reputation. They cannot buy me a new wife. And without that, I have no heir, and the De Chagny estate dries up. Society <em>laughs</em> at me.” Raoul paused, the bitterness welling up within him. “So I have nothing to threaten you with, nothing at all. Just remember, when you bask in Christine’s success, and you celebrate after her performances, that I have lost everything to give you those moments. You are in my debt.”</p>
<p class="p3">“We are in no one’s debt, <em>monsieur</em>. Christine is flourishing because <em>I </em>retrained her, <em>I </em>gave her the confidence to set foot on the boards again. You crushed her spirit. We are grateful you did not stop us leaving together, but it would have happened one way or another. Your story was not meant to be her forever.”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul spat on the pavement. “You are just as conceited as I remember. You are lucky I still care for Christine or I would be pooling any resource I have left to me to <em>ruin</em> you. Whether you think so or not, you owe me for your current lifestyle. Do not forget it.”</p>
<p class="p3">Raoul turned on his heel and strode away, not wanting Erik to get in the last word. Every inch of his body burned with anger for the egotistical man and his refusal to accept how much he had lost from their actions.</p>
<p class="p3">Was there a way he could make him pay? Without hurting Christine? He wasn’t sure, but he was certainly going to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Erik made his way slowly back to the simple Parisian townhouse that had become their home over the last few years. It was no grand chateau in the countryside but it was in a quiet part of town, with ample space for the both of them. It had seemed perfect, until now.</p>
<p class="p1">His encounter with Raoul had spoiled his mood entirely. Why did he have to seek him out? The man had clearly been on his way home. But there was something about him that had always irked Erik. They had been married for many years, Christine and Raoul. It may not have ended well, but they still shared many memories together. There was always the little demon that gnawed at Erik’s thoughts, asking if Christine would have been better off with Raoul. Better provided for. Better looked after. He growled to himself, shaking the thoughts free like raindrops from an umbrella. Christine had chosen him, truly, this time, under no duress. They had been so wonderfully happy until tonight.</p>
<p class="p1">He was <em>not</em> in debt to that insufferable fool.</p>
<p class="p1">The warm glow radiated out from the windows of their little home and he smiled to himself. Christine must have made it home before him, no doubt having been showered with gifts after her flawless opening night performance. As he approached, Christine’s light notes reached him. She was clearly as pleased with the night as he had been.</p>
<p class="p1">“Erik!” she cried, as he opened the door and hurried in so as not to let the cold air rush in behind him. “Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you at the opera house!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I am so sorry, <em>ma chérie</em>, I got caught up in some business that could not be left unattended.” He swung his coat up onto the rack by the door and held out his arms to Christine. She fell into them, uttering a contented little sigh in his ear. His heart swelled.</p>
<p class="p1">“You were incredible, Christine. This new opera will be a sell-out for sure. I have never seen a standing ovation last so long!”</p>
<p class="p1">She pulled back from him, her eyes sparkling and her face glowing. “Wasn’t it brilliant? And oh, you should have seen the <em>flowers</em> after, Erik, truly, I could not move for them in my dressing room.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I can believe it.”</p>
<p class="p1">They moved through the house and Erik poured himself a brandy from the decanter on the sideboard. If there was ever a time he needed a stiff drink, it was now.</p>
<p class="p1">“We shall have to celebrate, my love, won’t we?” Christine asked, curling up on the sofa. He sat down next to her, swilling the dark liquid in the glass.</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course. I shall find us the finest champagne!”</p>
<p class="p1">She smiled contentedly and looked into the distance, and Erik knew she was hearing the applause and shouts of praise. No matter what Raoul said, getting her back onto the stage had been the right thing to do. He had never seen her as radiant as when she finished a show.</p>
<p class="p1">“My love…” Erik started, knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer.</p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“There is something I must tell you. I do not think it is of much consequence, but we keep no secrets…”</p>
<p class="p1">Christine nodded, her eyebrows knitted in concern. “No secrets.”</p>
<p class="p1">Erik took a deep breath. “Raoul was there tonight.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her face went blank. It was curious, really. He’d expected shock, or intrigue, or perhaps a little anger. But her face looked at if someone had completely erased any hint of any emotion.</p>
<p class="p1">“Raoul?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes. He came, he saw the performance, and left straight away. I think he just wanted to see your success for himself.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You spoke to him?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Briefly.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What did he want?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I do not know.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is he well?”</p>
<p class="p1">Erik licked his lips. He so badly wanted to lie, but they’d promised — no secrets. “As well as one can be, I believe, in his…situation.”</p>
<p class="p1">“His situation?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh come, Christine, you will have seen what they write about him in the papers.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I try not to read tattle and gossip.”</p>
<p class="p1">“But surely — <em>Le Vicomte Solitaire</em>. That is what they call him.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her expression was no longer blank. She looked horrified.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why on earth do they call him that?”</p>
<p class="p1">Erik sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have after the success of the evening. He should be holding her in his arms as they toasted the night. “Because…his family handled your ah…separation so tactfully that no-one really knows the full circumstances. Obviously, you are in the public eye a great deal, but he has stuck to the shadows, appearing occasionally in bars to drink alone. A man of his status, newly single, one would expect him to be cavorting with women. He does not, however, appear to be in any hurry to find the next Viscountess.”</p>
<p class="p1">“None of that seems to be cause for ridicule.” Christine’s voice was disapproving, her lips a thin, stiff line.</p>
<p class="p1">“You would think, but apparently he is quite rude, now. Drinks a lot. Angers people easily. He has not many friends anymore. If any, I fear. The gossip mill just seems to love the mystery of the separation and the lonely Viscount.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Why haven’t you said anything, if you knew all this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought you knew.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course not! That’s horrible. He did nothing wrong — it was all my…<em>our</em> fault.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I know, I know that.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, how was he?”</p>
<p class="p1">Erik couldn’t bear to see the hurt in her eyes. It was difficult from two angles — the first because he hated <em>anything</em> that upset Christine, and the second that it might be because of any feelings left for Raoul.</p>
<p class="p1">“Like I said — he was fine. He said you were brilliant.”</p>
<p class="p1">He couldn’t help a little spike of irritation. Why was she so concerned with Raoul? Yes, he had done a good deed by letting them leave, by agreeing to divorce Christine. It hadn’t been an easy process for anybody involved. Why had society decided to latch onto the mysterious story of the high-profile separation? Why else — People loved learning of perfect peoples’ imperfect lives. Besides, The Viscount de Chagny, available again, but lonely and irritable? It was exciting.</p>
<p class="p1">Christine was now animated. Her eyes were glistening, her brow furrowed with concern. She fixed him with a determined stare.</p>
<p class="p1">“We should help him, Erik.”</p>
<p class="p1">He blinked.</p>
<p class="p1">“Help him? How? He does not need our help, my love. He has money and resources beyond anything available to us.”</p>
<p class="p1">“But that’s clearly not helping him at the moment.”</p>
<p class="p1">“And what could <em>we</em> do, Christine? We are the cause of his woes — he was certainly not thrilled to see me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know. But there must be something. I should speak to him.”</p>
<p class="p1">There was no denying Christine when she was in this mood. With the freedom that performing brought, she had become a very independent, wilful woman. Most of the time, he was so proud he could burst at who she had become over the last few years. But times like this, when he felt ill from the strength of misgiving he felt over the whole thing, he wished she’d heed his opinion a little more. But that was not their relationship, and nor would he want it to be. His body sagged a little, and he relented.</p>
<p class="p1">“I shall try to find out where he stays.”</p>
<p class="p1">Relief flooded her face and she took his hand, smiling gently.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you, my angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>